


Adversaries and Allure

by icysweetflora (themmefatale)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Courtship, F/F, F/M, High Fantasy, M/M, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Prince Draco Malfoy, Prince Harry Potter, Princes & Princesses, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themmefatale/pseuds/icysweetflora
Summary: Tensions are mounting between the Malfoy and Black Kingdoms and as a show of good faith, a delegation from the Black kingdom visits the Malfoy’s court, Prince Harry Potter-Black among them. Prince Draco Malfoy soon takes a liking to the visiting prince, though he can’t express any of it due to the marriage his parents had arranged between him and Pansy Parkison, the daughter of a prominent royal family in the Malfoy kingdom, who has been having a hidden relationship with a member of the Black court. Draco and Harry must learn how to navigate around the strict rules of the court and find a way to move away from their roles as pawns of kingdoms.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Draco stood in front of a full-length mirror as he was dressed. It was always irritating to him that a whole team of servants came to prepare him for a court appearance, though he knew better to complain of it. He was dressed in a close-fitting white tunic, embroidered lavishly with forest green and silver thread, similarly fitting white breeches, and black riding boots. A sword with an intricate silver hilt embedded with jewels hung from his side along with his wand. A servant rushed in with a cape of gold silk with a deep green velvet interior and carefully pinned to his shoulders.

Just as the final touches were being put on his hair and face his mother entered, shooing away the servants once they had finished their tasks. Draco knew instantly that she was not pleased.

“Draco, something has just come to my attention,” she said snappily, giving him an accusatory glance.

He kept his face neutral. “What would that be, mother?”

“I believe that you would already know. The jeweler who we had recently commissioned had his workshop broken into and conveniently, the only thing that was taken was the safe where he kept his royal commissions, the most recent of which were the gifts that we had commissioned for the engagement.”

Internally, he sighed, knowing that he could let any of that show on his face. His parents had long been planning his marriage to Pansy Parkison, daughter of one of the powerful nobles in their kingdom. The agreement had already been made between their parents, but both he and Pansy didn’t wish to go through with it. Each of them had been trying to sabotage their parents’ plans as best they could. In this case, though, it was Pansy who had orchestrated the theft from the jeweler.

“Mother, you seem quite accusatory of me. You know I haven’t left the palace in days, as I keep getting wrapped up in the preparations for the visiting delegation. I was not involved.”

He saw a spark of annoyance from his mother. She left a long pause, which Draco knew that her next words may be quite harsh. It usually wasn’t her who lectured him on his role in the kingdom; his father frequently reminded him that his relationships of any type affected the kingdom and that he constantly had to show strength.

His mother leaned in close. “Draco, I know you’re trying anything you can to get out of this marriage. I’ve been trying to hide what you’ve been doing from your father, but that cannot continue. Agreements have already been made and they won’t be broken,” she hissed, her words spilling out quickly and sharply.

Draco held her gaze defiantly. “Those agreements were made by you and father, not me.” He kept his retort short, knowing that if he said more, everything that he was keeping inside would come spilling out. His frustration with just being a pawn of the kingdom, how he felt about his father’s holier-than-thou attitude when it came to making decisions for Draco, that fact that the most involvement his father allowed him in political affairs was to parade him around like a showhorse to show the strength of the Malfoy dynasty. His role was to make everyone see him as the strong, powerful, and handsome heir to the Malfoy throne.

His mother gripped his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Draco, it’s what is necessary. We need to show that our kingdom and leadership are strong and strengthening our ties with the Parkinsons is that.” 

His mother’s voice was much softer and gentler, though Draco recognized the same sentiments that so frequently appeared. Necessity, need, it had to be done for the kingdom. But why did Draco have to be a pawn in these theatrics? He was the prince, that was why, but still, his parents didn’t understand that marriage now shouldn’t be arranged. Blaise, a close confidant of his, had told him about one of the Weasley sons, whose family was a prominent member of the Black Kingdom court, had chosen to marry one of the Delacour princesses. That marriage had not been arranged by either parent, though it did open about dialogue between the two kingdoms. A marriage made simply to show strength and produce an heir was ridiculous.

“I don’t wish for this decision to be made for me. You can tell father that if you wish.”

Her face turned from gentle to more serious, though not harsh this time. “Draco, I understand that. I’ve been in the same place as you before. The marriage between your father and I was arranged and it brought new strength to the kingdom. Your marriage would do the same. It would show unity within our kingdom and create a tie between noble families. You don’t see how far that can go.”

“You’re right in that I don’t see how far it can go. But a marriage that neither Pansy nor I agreed to and just for the sake of appearances is a flimsy ruse to show strength. If you want to show that our family is strong, let me be involved. I want to speak publicly and have a hand in our kingdom’s dealings with the world, not just be the boy that stands at my father’s elbow with no thoughts of my own.”

Draco’s mother took her hand away from his should, contemplating his words. “I see, but there’s still the issue of the agreement. Your father is set on strengthening the tie between our family and the Parkinsons. Pansy’s father is a powerful man.” With that, she got up, leaving Draco behind in his dressing room.

Draco stood where she had left him, considering the conversation. He had openly denounced the arranged marriage, which both of his parents had vehemently stressed the importance of. His mother was at least sympathetic to his cause, but if his father learned of it, well, he wasn’t sure how he would react, but it would be very different from his mother. For a moment, he considered chasing after his mother, to plead with her not to tell his father, but decided against it. He had told her his truth and his father would hear it eventually. For now, the best thing he could do was find Pansy and let her know about the potential fall out.

So out he went, making his way out the dressing room and out of his bedroom suite. Silk and velvet cape flowing out behind him as his heels clicked down the wide corridors with their marble floors and elaborately decorated gold leaf laden walls. Instead of making his way to the grand staircase leading down to the entry hall, he took the servants stairs, passing a couple of them, who stepped aside and bowed to him as he passed. He made his way through the corridors that connected the kitchens and pantries to the great hall and ballroom. He peaked through the door, seeing some of the nobles and courtiers already milling about, Blaise among them. He discretely waved Blaise over.

“Grab Pansy for me, woudja?” He liked talking to Blaise. He could drop the princely way of speaking.

Blaise nodded, but not before he gave Draco a significant look, letting him know that he would be asking about the contents of their conversation later. Draco stepped out of the door frame and waited a few minutes until Blaise returned Pansy in tow. Pansy ducked through the doorway as discreetly as possible, though it was difficult in a ball gown.

She was dressed to the nines for any event and today was no exception. She wore an elaborate periwinkle ball gown with a fitted bodice that flared out at the waist and flowing loose sleeves, cropped to show off her delicate silver jewelry. Her dark hair was curled and partially pinned up at the back of her head with some loose curls that framed her face. Her makeup was simple, with her eyes brightened with silver and lips painted pink.

“What’s this about Draco?” She asked once she closed the door behind her. “I know it’s good for appearances for us to go off together, but why in the servant’s corridors? Is your latest ruse to have rumors about us spread?”

“No, Pansy, it’s not about that. I just wanted to make sure I could tell you this away from other’s ears. We may have some problems. My mother knows and I worry she may tell father.”

Pansy huffed, looking away from him, bringing her hand to her forehead. “I don’t know what we could do about that.” She paused a moment, before looking up at him again. “How, though? Did you just go and tell her?”

Draco looked away from her sudden sharp scrutiny. “I mean in a sense. She found out about the jeweler and confronted me…” He broke off, though continued after the sharply questioning look Pansy gave him. “I told her I wasn’t involved, but then she told me that she knew that I was against the marriage and I couldn’t deny that. She seemed at least sympathetic when I told her my feelings on it.”

Pansy considered his words. “And you didn’t mention Hermione in any of it?”

Pansy, for a while, had been having a secret relationship with Hermione Granger, a member of the Black Kingdom’s court. She had confided this in Draco once their parents had agreed on the arranged marriage. Oftentimes, they would slip away from their respective courts, meeting together in secret, dressed as commoners.

“No, of course not. That’s not my story to tell.” Pansy at least seemed relieved about this, though her face eventually turned back to worry.

“They would find out eventually. But, you know how my father is,” she said, mournful at their predicament. “I should go back.”

Draco nodded, letting her duck back into the ballroom before he made his way back up to his bed chambers, awaiting summons.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sits high in the seating at the training ground, high above them, overlooking the few knights and gladiators training. Seamus, one of the kingdom’s gladiators who regularly snuck his way into royal events, was showing off to some of the newer recruits as he demonstrated the movements of a choreographed routine. He oftentimes would come here to get away from the castle and the hustle and bustle of life there. Now may not have been the best time to sneak off, as he along with many in the castle were preparing for travel to the Malfoy kingdom, though he felt as though he needed to time alone more than usual.

“Harry, mind giving me a hand up?” he heard somebody ask from behind him.

He turned to see Ginny, who had made her way up through the stands without his notice. She was dressed in a turquoise satin gown with a mermaid fit, long sleeves, and an open back. It was adorned around the waist with silver embroidery.

“Of course.” He took her hand to help her up over the last few benches at the top of the arena. She and Harry sat on the bench at the top of the arena.

“Are you doing alright?” Harry asked. 

He and Ginny formerly had formerly been expected to soon become betrothed, though recently her relationship with Luna, another member of the court, had been uncovered and gossip spread that this secret relationship had ruined her chance at princess hood. In actuality, their marriage had never been formally arranged, only expected by much of the court. Ginny knew that if she openly had a relationship with someone else, many would view her as disrespecting Harry, the prince, so she kept it hidden. Just a few days before, Lavender Brown, a lady of the court, had come upon Ginny and Luna in Ginny’s bed chamber and excitedly spread the scandal with any noble who would give her their ear.

“Alright. I’m surprised that they would be sending me to the Malfoy court, still. I didn’t think it would be proper to send a lady of such recent scandal along.” She chuckled sadly after saying this, then briefly sunk into her thoughts. “Luna and I decided to end things, though.”

Harry nodded, giving her a reassuring look. “I’m sorry about that. But, hey, maybe you can find someone in the Malfoy court. They aren’t strangers to scandal.”

Ginny laughed at this and some of her thick red hair fell into her face. She tucked it back behind her ear. “Me? With someone from Malfoy? Now  _ that _ could be a real scandal.”

They both laughed at this. Both of them quite enjoyed poking fun at the frivolousness of the court. Harry had to be a bit warier of it, though. His fathers often reminded him that scandal would impact people’s view of a prince much more than it could affect anybody else in the court. His scandals could follow him to his reign and greatly impact how other kingdoms saw him. And as much as he despised it, they were right in a sense. The king had to have a strong face for the people. To have widespread support and trust and to appear strong and level headed.

Once, their laughter tapered off, Ginny turned back to him. “And what about you? People must be asking you about it. They thought we were together… Have either of your parents brought it up?”

“Yeah, I’ve dodged plenty of the questions from most people, though Hermione and I talked about it over tea. And my Dad did bring it up. It was jokingly, but I think he was a little concerned.” Harry called his adoptive fathers, Remus and Sirius, father in more public settings, though most of the time he called Sirius Dad and Remus Papa. “Overall, I’ve stayed away from many of the people I know would gossip about it and haven’t taken to much heat. What about you when it comes to that? I know that you must be getting it much worse.”

Ginny sighed and some of the laughter that still lingered in her smile faded away. “Yeah. I mean, I tried to talk to Lavender and that didn’t go well. And my parents are not happy about it either. They haven’t said anything directly to me, but I know that they're upset at me. And my brothers have been joking about it, but you know how they are. They aren’t taking it too seriously.”

Harry nodded in understanding. Then, a bell tolled from the palace in the distance. Everyone traveling to Malfoy was being called to gather before they set out. Ginny and Harry both stood, knowing they would have to rush back from the training arena so as to not delay their travel. Harry gave Ginny a hand in order to help her down the steps of the arena as she made sure her gown didn’t drag on the ground. They took the gravel path back towards the palace, which loomed over the surrounding city with its tall white stone spires and banners of crimson and gold gracing the outside walls.

“Do you think we should be seen together in front of everyone?” Ginny asked during their half-walk half-jog towards the palace.

“You’re right.” Harry broke away from the path, heading down a small hill towards a concealed entrance to the palace in order to cut through and arrive apart from Ginny. Ginny continued on the path.

Harry paused on the edge of the grand entryway, concealed partially in a staircase that led up from one of the lower levels. He dusted off his boots and made sure that his black breeches, gold tunic embroidered with crimson, and cropped crimson cape were also dust-free, then he made his way out into the entryway. From there he saw his fathers, both in their most formal attire. Remus gave him a gentle squeeze around his shoulders once Harry joined them. Sirius smiled and winked at him as well.

Sirius, the king, then stepped forward and the chatter from the small crowd then began to die down. Among this crowd was Ginny, who seemed to have arrived just before Harry, Hermione, Minerva McGonagall, who served as the head advisor to the kings, and three of Ginny’s brothers, Ron, Fred, and George. There were a few others amongst the crowd, many of them either minor nobles or members of the court. Sirius addressed all of them, detailing their stay in Malfoy, which they would be traveling to via carriages pulled by winged horses.

Soon after Sirius concluded his speaking, Hagrid, who managed the palace grounds and aided in the care of the palace’s animals, led a half dozen massive horses with white wings and silvery coats. Pulled behind them was a series of carriages. He waved to everyone gathered and with that, Sirius clapped his hands together.

“I believe everyone knows what carriages they’ll be in. It’s best we make haste,” he concluded to the crowd, which quickly dispersed.

Harry followed Remus and Sirius into the first carriage, a rounded white carriage encircled with a pattern of golden vines and doors edged with a thick golden frame. He stepped up into it, taking his seat on the plush white cushioned bench across from his fathers. A few minutes past, which they sat in silence for, all of them occasionally glancing out of the window, until the carriage jolted forward and they began their ascent into the sky.

“Harry, I know that I’ve brought this up to you already, but at this evening’s ball-” Sirius began, giving Harry the same advice he had echoed many times before.

“Make sure you know the reputation of whoever you plan to dance with,” Harry finished, suppressing the sigh that he felt internally.

He had always heeded their warnings about avoiding scandal and those afflicted by it in the public eye. It was of utmost importance to preserve a reputation when visiting another kingdom and during this visit, Harry originally planned to do just that before they had made their arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood up straighter when he realized that they were approaching Malfoy’s capital. He had spent much of the journey looking out the carriage’s window, watching the grey and white stone of the Black capital fade into the greens of the forests and farmlands. And now the opposite was happening, the forests and farmlands were becoming replaced with the greys and reds of stone and brick. And up ahead, he could see the Malfoy palace. He had only seen it pictures before now- with its deep grey spires, leaping arches, and rune carved walls. Though, those pictures couldn’t really show the sheer size and might that the palace truly had.

Sirius and Remus, who spent most of the ride quietly conversing with each other stood at attention as well, composing themselves for the arrival. The carriage tilted downwards as the horses circled downwards and soon they leveled out and came to a stop. From the window, they were able to see as they entered a large courtyard in front of the palace, in front of which stood a cluster of people. 

They were all dressed in formal attire- a mix of ball gowns, suits, and robes. Though, up front and with a few feet of distance between them and everyone else gathered was the royal family. King Lucius stood slightly in front of his wife and son, dressed in black robes accented with emeralds with his heavy golden crown embedded with rubies atop his long silver hair. Queen Narcissa was dressed in a flowing wide ball gown with an emerald green color matching the accents on the king’s clothing. She stood with her hand resting on the shoulder of her son, prince Draco, who was dressed in white and forest green with a golden cape. Harry noticed a slight smirk on his face, the kind that seemed as if he knew something you didn’t and found a sort of humor about it. There was an air of roguishness about him, one that Harry found intriguing.

Once they had come to a full stop, the doors of the carriages opened. Harry exited behind Remus, who Sirius had given a hand once he had stepped out. They waited as all of the others from their kingdom also stepped out of their carriages. A moderately sized collection of servants dressed in the Malfoy greens stepped out to take care of the horses, move the carriages, and collect luggage, rushing around and waving their wands as they did so. Sirius offered Remus his arm, which he took, and moved forward with Harry rushing to keep stride behind them.

“King Lucius, it’s been a long time.” Sirius said this in a dull tone, making it difficult to tell if this statement was intended to be mocking. He stepped forward and grasped the king’s arm, both of them keeping a firm grip and intense eye contact.

“Same to you King Sirius. I hope your trip here was pleasant.” It was much easier to see that Lucius’s words were said with an undercurrent of venom.

Remus soon turned Harry away from the two kings, guiding him towards the queen and prince. Harry couldn’t read anything on his expression, though he knew that he wanted to pull Harry away from whatever was occurring between Sirius and Lucius.

“Queen Narcissa,” he said gently, taking the queen's hand and briefly kneeling on one knee. He stood and straightened himself, guiding Harry forward again. “I present my son, Prince Harry.”

Harry took the queue, bowing to the queen, then straightening back up. She nodded back to him once he did so. She did not show much emotion on her face, though she did glance over at her husband and Sirius, seemingly to take stock of the interaction occurring between them. The queen then introduced her son to Remus. Harry noticed a subtle playfulness in the other prince’s eyes once they had been officially introduced to each other. Soon, introductions concluded and they travelled into the palace itself.

The entry hall, which they entered through a roughly hewn arched doorway, was massive. Harry knew that he couldn’t crane his neck up to see the full height of the ceilings, but they stretched far, far above him. The entirety of the room was constructed of white marble veined with gold, including the Corinthian pillars with moving stone snakes coiled around them. The group, headed by King Lucius with King Sirius a half step behind him and with a crowd of nobles trailing behind, made their way through the entry hall and back towards the Great Hall, a similarly massive room to the one they had just walked through.

The Great Hall had floors that matched the entry hall, marble veined with gold, though the walls, constructed of a deep grey stone, were adorned with tapestries of moving scenes, some of magical battles, others of court ladies walking through gardens, all themed around either the victories and might of the kingdom or the elegance of the historic members of the kingdom’s court. Down the length of the hall ran two long mahogany tables with place settings that sported lace napkins and pure silver plates and cutlery. At the other end of the room, there was another smaller table, elevated slightly above the others and with plates and cutlery of gold rather than silver. The royal families went to this table, while the nobles of the court found places at the two long tables.

As the scraping of chairs quieted and once everyone found a seat, King Lucius stood, prompting the quiet hum of before dinner conversation to cease. He stood tall above the court, with a sharp eye surveying the tables in front of him. He allowed for a long pause before he began to speak.

“Welcome, guests from the kingdom of Black along with all those of my kingdom. I do not wish to speak for too long before we begin our meal, though I wish to extend the hospitality of our kingdom to those visiting. I hope you find your stay to be enjoyable and that you find everything that we offer to you to fulfill your personal tastes. And with that, we should begin our feast.” The whole time throughout his speech, Harry saw the king’s eye glance at each and every one of the nobles and guests gathered.

The king sat and once he did, food appeared on all of the tables. Baskets of bread wrapped in fine linen, plates of ham, fish, roasted chickens, platters of fruits, pitchers of ale, and all manner of other foods and drinks. Lucius filled himself a goblet and everyone else followed suit. He raised his glass.

“To our guests.”

He brought his glass back down and the meal commenced. Chatter began picking up throughout the hall, though it remained uncomfortably silent at the head table. Harry began serving himself food off the platter in front of him, not paying much attention to what platters he was sampling from, waiting to see if anyone would say anything first. Remus was the one who did, turning over to Queen Narcissa.

“Narcissa, how has the gladiator season been? Any good prospects for the championships?” Remus asked.

Remus has touched on an easy topic. The gladiator fights were a popular sport throughout all of the kingdoms. It was sort of a blend between traditional magical duels and sword fighting. People from across the kingdoms would flock to the stadiums to see some of the biggest fighters and even less popular fighters could fill stadiums as well. The championship was a competition that took place every other year between the strongest gladiators from each of the kingdoms. Many smaller fighters and a variety of performers were involved as well. It had also become sort of a festival and celebration of peace between kingdoms. Harry’s own birth father had been a gladiator, one of the greatest of his time,before he and Harry’s mother had died.

“The season has been quite excellent from what I heard. I’ve only been able to see a couple of matches, though, Draco, I know that you’ve seen quite a few. I do believe we have some strong prospects for next year’s championship, though,” Narcissa replied, with Draco nodding when she had mentioned him.

Conversation between Narcissa and Remus continued, only slightly lightening the mood at the table. Both of them made attempts to draw everyone else into the conversation as well, only being successful at gaining a few words each from Harry and Draco. Sirius and Lucius didn’t participate, both pretending to be focused on their food while occasionally glaring at each other.

Harry took the time to survey the rest of the room, which had an energy much more amiable than the head table. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron sat with Pansy, who Harry had been introduced to, and another person who Harry did not know. He was quite handsome, with a sharp jaw and high cheekbones, dressed in signature Malfoy greens accented with gold. Harry may have recognized him from a gladiator’s championship, though he wasn’t entirely sure.

Eventually, Harry tuned back into what was happening at his table and it was just the same as it was before. He was looking forward to the ball, so he could escape from whatever angry tension was between the two kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for my short hiatus. I was having a tough time sort of dealing with the nasty transphobic things that JK Rowling has been spreading. I've sort of come to the conclusion that I don't want to engage with any work that JK Rowling puts out in the future and also not buy anything Harry Potter related from this point on. Though, I still though want to be involved in the fan community and share my writing with y'all. I hope any trans/nonbinary readers are doing well :)
> 
> Edit: Hi, it's a few weeks later and I short wanted to add a revision of sorts to this author's note. I think that for the time being, I'm not going to be adding on to this work or the other Harry Potter fanfic I have going. Maybe sometime in the future, I'll decide that I'm at a point where I'm okay with working on this, but currently, I'm not really in that space. I'm still going to be posting on AO3, just content relating to different fandoms. Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed my stuff :)


End file.
